1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motivation and recognition programs. In particular, this invention relates to a method and system which allows multiple customers to each create an individual, modified program from a catalog of predefined programs and/or through a process that asks the customer to answer a series of questions which results in the modified program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motivation and recognition programs (hereinafter, “programs”) provide companies or resellers (hereinafter, “customers”) with a method for attracting, retaining, rewarding, and recognizing employees, members, volunteers, contractors, distribution-channel personnel, and consumers (hereinafter, “participants”). For more information regarding such programs, refer to: FILTER PROCESSOR AND METHOD FOR IMPLEMENTING A PROGRAM, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,695 by Carrithers et al., assigned to Maritz Inc., incorporated herein by reference.
The business-to-business customer may prefer a do-it-yourself approach to programs. Programs are available to customers as either standard, “off-the-shelf” programs or customized programs to suit the particular needs of a business. Such programs currently exist in the marketplace. For example, Maritz Inc. provides programs for customers offline; that is, by conversing with the customer and then designing, implementing, and operating a program for that customer based on the expressed needs of that customer. For the customer who prefers a do-it-yourself approach, some systems offer software that runs on a personal computer and allows the customer to design, set up, and/or operate a program according to customer-selected preferences.
However, there is a need for a system which allows customers, via a customer processor connected to a global computer network, to select a program from a plurality of predefined programs and to modify and operate the selected, predefined program.
In addition, there is a need for such a system which allows customers to significantly modify the predefined programs. Further, there is a need for a system to offer predefined programs directed at a variety of program types including, but not limited to, sales contests. There is also a need for a system that allows customers to save and print a proposal and invoice for their modified programs for offline decision-making. In addition, there is a need for a system which offers time-phased and/or activity-phased payments for the purchase of programs. There is also a need for a system to offer communications campaigns for programs that include libraries of themes, graphics, and photography with multiple levels of communications elements. There is also a need for a system to offer expert consulting for programs in which appointments are completed via telephone or online using a network, such as a global computer network. There is also a need for a system to offer a range or library of distinct award options to the customer for browsing, selecting, modifying, and purchasing according to the customer's needs.